


the world, as told by golden eyes

by h4amarch



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: "will this character actually be in the scene?" who knows lol, (sort of), Dissociation, additional warnings will update in tags, anthrophobia, mostly this is charles muse stuff, so like... take the other character tags with a grain of salt, unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch
Summary: A collection of short pieces, mostly Charles-centric.





	1. Anthrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like true nonbinary gingerbread people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, in the True Realm

Sometimes you look around and see faces of people around you, and suddenly become flooded with an overwhelming disgust so deep and so strong that it rocks you on your feet where you stand.

Human faces are so _ugly_. You don't know why anyone would even consider calling a human beautiful, or even imagine that artificial intelligence would begin to want to model itself after one. Every groove, bend, and wrinkle of a human face makes something in your core want to curl up and die, even more than you usually want to.

You hate hate hate how they look, and you hate hate _hate_ that you are one of these nauseating creatures, that you breathe the same air as them, that you drink the same water as them, speak the same things as them, have a carbon-based body like them. If only you didn't have to be human. If only you could tear your face off and shred it to tiny fleshy pieces. If your fingers were bloody and raw, if your head had nothing more than wires and torn metal in it, if your limbs weren't made of muscle and skin and bone, then everything would be alright.

...and sometimes, you look around and see Anri, C's icon, old photos. You wonder what gives them immunity. You wonder if you can make it into something like ribbons, bandages, so you could wrap yourself up tight and safe. Something with a bright, warm color. Something yellow.


	2. Dissociation (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, as C of EP 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was aiming for one chapter per week but i don't know if i'll write that much lol so here's the next 2 chapters

(It just so happens that you leave your body when you're in crowded places.)

It's not a pleasant separation, or even a knowing, voluntary one. In your mind, you're scrabbling at your own limbs, scrambling for purchase as some unseen, terrifying force tugs you out of your own skin. ( _C AND WILTSHIRE HELD HANDS_ ) but all that happens, all that the other students can see, is the twitch of one of your fingers before you go unnaturally still, eyes stuck staring at the board. All the while, you are trying to cram yourself back into your mouth, back into your brain.

( _The Trial will help you!_ ) It is surreal, the dull sharp panic you feel when you hear your name, an unseen horror, a daylight nightmare.


	3. Dissociation (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, in the True Realm
> 
> (...and Scarlett)

You love fiction in all manners of the word "fiction"; you write it, read it, draw it, hear it, speak it. It is not real, and yet it is so real, letting you talk and befriend with an ease you would never find in yourself in the pulsating, nauseating reality.

What you dislike are things that pretend to be real and fiction at the same time. Voices that whisper in your ear and tell you that it's okay to hand in your essay as it is because of course it will be perfect, it's alright to run across a crosswalk with two seconds left because of course you will make it in time, it's fine that you believe wholeheartedly for an entire hour that you are your sister, at the top of the class, the best at athletics.

You wonder if it's just hyperactive empathy, until you almost set your hand on fire, convinced someone will load you back into a new body.


End file.
